


Stalking a Shadowstalker

by NixKat



Category: Magi-Nation (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Edyn get curious about what Strag does on his days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking a Shadowstalker

“I will, if you will.” Tony whispered to Edyn. The Naroomi girl’s face heated and her pointed ears flushed against her head. She looked back and forth suspiciously.

“We can’t spy on Strag!” Edyn replied in a whisper-yell. “It’s an invasion of his privacy! …and he’d totally catch us.”

“Oh come on Edyn,” Tony prodded mischievously. “Haven’t you ever been curious about what he does on his quiet days?”

“Mmm… fine, but when we get caught I’m throwing you under the wudge stampede…”

* * *

 

That night Tony and Edyn waited in the treetops near Strag’s camp and took turns alternately napping and waiting for Strag to start his day. Since their Underneathian friend liked to be considerate and tried not to wake up people with his activities. It was four in the morning when Edyn elbowed her human friend awake since the show was starting.

Strag stood on top of his sleeping mat and stretched in preparation for the day’s exercise. The stout Underling grabbed a basket of fruit, hoisted it high over his head and jumped off of the tree branch he’d camped on to the forest floor several stories below. 

The Shadowstalker stuck the landing of course. Then he parked himself on a tree root and promptly demolished the contents of the basket. After some more calf stretches, Strag  hoisted the now empty basket again and jogged off into the woods.

After a few seconds Tony and Edyn followed their friend while on the back of a spell camouflage alaban.

* * *

 

By sundown the two had learned that on his day off, Strag:

a) liked to eat three separate meals before lunch

b) was probably the reason that non-creature mushrooms were hard to find around the city

c) practiced hand-to-hand combat by fighting his own dream creatures

d) would and could fight a garganor

e) liked to test his concentration by using his moonsense often

f) noticed them when he was eating his first breakfast

Needless to say Tony and Edyn were caught very off guard when a sweat glazed, half naked Strag snuck up on them from behind and asked if they intended to watch him bathe as well.

 Edyn of course blamed Tony.


End file.
